Stage
by writingunderatree
Summary: Life's a stage and men and women merely players. That's what Bella Swan thinks when she acts in a school play. But not everything is what it seems on stage, and everything you think you know isn't always the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story this summer! (If you check my homepage, it's one of the soon-to-be published stories there) This is the one I've been hinting about in one of my A/Ns (if you read it, you would know) **

**You're probably wondering: "Hey! What about the other three stories?" Well I intend on finishing them (in its own time) but sometimes you just need a break from all the other ones and I found it very hard to concentrate on writing so I wrote another! You got a problem with that? Besides, my writing teacher said, **_**to deal with writers block, you must not stop writing but write and write and WRITE! **_**So here I am, writing and writing and WRITING—either that or I'd put the stories on hiatus from writer's block. Good thing I didn't do that, huh? Plus, it's for YOUR benefit anyway! All I'm asking for are reviews **** please? By the way, I'm not sure if oxymoronic is even a word, but I looked it up in research sites and nothing came up, yet, it wasn't corrected in word. Oh, well, if it isn't then I made it up.**

**This story is one of those sudden impulse kind of stories. Thank god I have my handy dandy . . . iPod to type it on :)) We're in the 21****st**** century, a virtual notepad would have to do instead of the real one because **_**every time**_** I need to **_**write **_**an idea, my pen decides to run out of ink, I know, my luck sucks. **

**This story might as well be one of the longest ones I've ever written since I think I took the **_**write and write and WRITE **_**comment too seriously. (So sue me *kidding!*) See? Even this author note's long!**

**And that concludes my extremely long author's note (not the longest in the world but who's counting?) **

**Disclaimer for the whole story so we can just get to the point during every chapter: This story is MINE. The characters though, are a different story; they are, unfortunately, not mine. *sigh* neither are any of the references used. Oh well, I can dream, can't I? **

**Also, The Phantom of the Opera isn't mine either. I don't own anything here except for what happens and that's my idea, that's it. I knew once I read the script for this when I was researching for a musical I was going to help in directing that it would make a great story.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Stage_

By: writingunderatree

**Chapter 1**

Get Back

_I have such low self-esteem that it's oxymoronic_

**_"I wanna get back_**

**_To the old days . . ."_**

_

* * *

  
_

**Bella's Point of View**

"Oh my gosh Bella! Aren't you excited?" I heard my best friend, Alice, say in her high voice. She was practically bouncing off her seat in pure excitement. Me? Well, I _am _excited, just . . . without as much enthusiasm that Alice has in her small, bubbly body. Lithe, small as a pixie with ink black hair in a cute little pixie cut with spikes pointing virtually _everywhere_, it's surprising how someone like Alice has so much energy, and that's after waking up at 5 in the morning to get ready for our first day back to Forks High School. I looked in the drivers' mirror to see her retouching her make-up (_already!) _and I caught a glimpse of my own chocolate brown hair. Nothing special about me though, brown hair, brown eyes, average height, I was a little on the skinny side though, which seems to be the only thing I can be proud of. It's a good thing Alice decided to dress me today; I want to make a good first impression on my teachers despite the fact that I'd had them for three years already, it's never too late to make a good first impression—according to Alice at least.

"It's our first day back to school! We're _officially _seniors in," Alice stated as she checked her watch, "in approximately ONE minute! And that's just because your truck is soooooo freaking slow!"

"Hey! No knocking my truck! Just remember, it can crush your precious little Porsche!" I warned her. I loved my truck, and as much as Alice is my best friend, I don't really fathom her inner speed demon when we're riding in her canary yellow Porsche. I prefer my nice, calm, big and sorta rusty red truck better.

Suddenly I heard Alice squeal and I knew what that meant, we were here. I looked at the sign that said _Welcome to Forks High School. _I missed that sign after spending 3 months away from Forks with my parents Charlie and Renee in California. It was entirely my mom's idea. It's no surprise that even though my dad is police chief, he can still go off for 3 months. Not much crime happens in a small town.

"Bella! Park there! It's a good spot!" Alice told me from the back as she latched onto the front seat headrest in excitement.

"Whoa there, calm down Alice! We're here and we'll get out in a calm and orderly manner ok?" I told her as I finished parking the truck.

"Alright" she replied, not exactly calm, but it was the best she could do considering that she's _Alice._

We got out of the truck, grabbed our bags and trudged up the steps to campus. Alice and I entered the once again crowded hallways of Forks High, but this time—as seniors.

"Bella," Alice said, clinging to my arm with one arm and her books in the other as we were walking to our lockers. "I can't believe we're finally seniors! Just imagine, in _ten months, _we'll be finished, heading our separate ways, you to drama school and me . . . to study stage and film design," she said solemnly.

"Which happens to be in the same school I'm thinking of Alice," I said to her.

She giggled. "Oh yeah, I forgot that little detail! I always forget that Tisch is _in _NYU!" Tisch was the school that Alice and I planned on studying in. She could have her stage and film design—which is something she obviously wants to do, and I can focus on my acting—which is something _I _love to do, though it's not obvious since I'm so shy and clumsy.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Alice, it's normal for _you _to forget details like that."

She smacked me. "Ouch!"

She didn't say anything; she just gave me a smug grin as we reached our lockers.

Our lockers were the same as last year's, next to the _only _working water fountain. We put our things in and Alice immediately started putting her own little pixie touches back into her locker. I followed suit, putting in my own personal not-quite-as-pixie-as-Alice's touches and after a few minutes, I found myself looking at a miniature collage-slash-scrapbook page right at my locker door.

There were pictures of Alice and I during junior prom (where I went alone), Jasper's first football game as captain, Emmett's going away party the day before he left for UCLA and one random photo of Alice and I sitting on a bench in front of the campus, laughing like idiots.

That photo was my favorite, not because it shows friendship and all that other blah, but because in the background, just by the tree behind us, is the profile that was caught candidly of the untouchable god, that I'd had a crush on since junior high. The sad thing is (for me and for the rest of the female population of the school except for Alice since she has Jasper) that he has a girlfriend and that he barely notices me, okay, I admit, that last part isn't so sad for the rest of the female population of the school excluding Alice. I don't bother him though, nor do I throw myself at him like the other girls do—it's not my thing, I still have my dignity—and my pride.

Edward Cullen, bronze-haired, hot guy extraordinaire belongs with his equally gorgeous girlfriend with the strawberry blonde hair and the model figure, Tanya Denali. Okay, so she's not the nicest girl around, actually, who am I kidding? She's the bitchiest of them all, but then I never knew what he saw in her anyway and maybe it's different from what I see.

I was snapped out of my Edward-induced sadness when I heard Alice squeal. I looked next to me and saw her getting scooped up into Jasper's arms. She looked so tiny and different compared to Jasper with his tall, lanky build and blonde hair, yet they couldn't be more perfect for each other. I know she was secretly bummed out that he wasn't able to come with us to school this morning like he always does because his mom needed a ride to work since his dad was overseas.

I snickered at them, watching Alice pepper Jasper's face with kisses. "Missing Jazz a little too much, aren't we Aly? It's like you didn't see him yesterday," I rolled my eyes; they can be so disgusting with the PDA sometimes. Either that, or deep down, I just really want that to be me and my man.

Nope, I don't think that's it, that's the pathetic side speaking there.

I looked back at them just in time to see Alice stick her tongue out at me.

"Whatever Alice, just stick that tongue back into Jasper's mouth where it belongs," I said.

"Well who am I to argue with that kind of logic?" She replied as she obliged and continued kissing Jasper like there was no tomorrow—or yesterday.

PDA much? But I guess if I compared them to my dear brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, they'd be an old married couple. Those two get too hot and heavy sometimes that it's pornographic.

I shuddered at the thought, suddenly remembering the time I accidentally walked in on them at the guestroom. _Never again Bella, NEVER AGAIN! _

"Bella!" I heard Alice say as she pulled my arm, effectively dragging me with her to first period. _I guess she said goodbye to Jazz already. _I almost fell over from the strength of her tugging when she stopped abruptly and I managed to catch my balance on the nearby wall.

"What is it Alice?"

"The drama club is open for auditions and crew for our end of the year play!" She said; I could see the excitement building in her eyes with every word she said. I'm sure you could see it in mine too. Acting is my passion, I've been in most school plays along with Tanya and Edward who were both acting enthusiasts as well, but I was just never with Edward in a leading role. _Hopefully things will be different this year. . . _

"Bella, we have got to try out! There are a few female leads in the play, it's The Phantom of the Opera and the role for Christine has already been filled," she said.

"I guess I won't audition then, I'll stick to stage crew."

"But Bella! Who will I act with? I want to be Carlotta!" Alice complained while dragging me away from the bulletin board, causing me not to see the other roles.

"I don't know Alice, I'll just run lines with you then," I offered.

"That's great! But only _IF _I get the part," she replied.

"Don't worry Alice, you'll get what you want, don't you always?"

She had a smug smile on again. "Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?"

"Yeah, now come on! We'll be late for first period!" I said, this time dragging _her _along with me.

We made it to Trig on time, or barely on time because once we sat down, the teacher immediately went in and started the boring first day routine which subsequently, ends in a Trigonometry lecture—_oh well. _

The morning flew by from Trig with Alice to Spanish with Jess and a lot of other things leading up to the main event of my day, other than Alice's audition which I'm NOT auditioning for since I heard Tanya and the others talking about how _she _got the role of Christine, one of the main characters, already. She _just so happened _to drop by school 2 weeks before it started and talk to Ms Shepard about the new musical and Ms Shepard said she could do a great job with being Christine—_pff, as if kiss up_.

I found myself standing next to an overenthusiastic Alice bouncing at the lunch line while an exasperated Jasper tried to settle her down.

"No can do Jazzy! I'm just so hyped up for the audition later!" she told him.

He sighed, defeated. He knew that when Alice was hyped, she was _really _hyped.

After a few minutes of waiting in line, we finally got around to sitting down and eating our lunches. Alice immediately started prattling on about how it was going to be great to have firsthand experience acting that could serve as a reference for when she was actually designing the sets. She was talking about the flow of movement and other things that I zoned out on. After eating, I was then dragged by Alice to the Drama Club bulletin board, told to stand exactly 2 feet away from it while she signed our names on the sign-up sheet and dragged me away soon after. I guess she didn't want me objecting; at least she put my name under the _Crew _portion.

_Yeah I know, I'm a push-over, but ONLY for Alice—she's my best friend! _

Once our afternoon classes came to pass and the dismissal bell had rung, I was _once again _dragged to the auditorium for auditions, um, rather, to watch _Alice _audition. I, on the other hand, am going to be part of the production team since I don't want the other female roles and I am NOT eager to work with Tanya Denali. I have already gotten my fair share of musicals with her and all I can say is that she is a _MAJOR _pain in the I wonder why she keeps on getting roles anyway. Oh well.

I watched Alice from where I was standing on the far end of the stage. She was getting into the character of Carlotta, a snobby opera singer who does nothing more but torment Christine for fear that she might damage her blooming career at the opera company. I honestly think that it should've gone to Tanya instead; she'll have a breeze.

I listened from backstage for the next hour as each audition took place. Every student was handed a script, similar to Alice's to either read or sing, depending on their role. I watched Alice act as she portrayed the role of Carlotta and sang as well. Her voice was beautiful and unusually high, but not in a trilling sort of way. It was melodic, like wind chimes.

In the end of it all, the results were immediately announced since they needed to start rehearsals as soon as possible. It was probably the biggest musical our school has ever put since so many people were willing to help out that I swear Ms Shepard would cry. Esme, Edward's mom, volunteered to send over her restoration team to help in making the sets. Mrs Brandon, Alice's mom, who is just as much of a fashion addict as she is, volunteered to help in the costumes. Several parents donated large amount of money for this production to help make it, and secretly, to also help their children. Contributing families can add a lot of extra credit for the student.

Alice got the role of Carlotta, much to no one's surprise. It was all her and her boyfriend being the director had absolutely nothing to do with it. Jasper was an all-around nice guy. He wasn't prejudiced nor did he pick favorites. I saw him concentrating on every audition just as much as he concentrated on his own girlfriend's. I have to say though; he did a great job with the cast. Edward was The Phantom or otherwise known as Erik (I wasn't surprised at that either, he's just that great, it fits). I wasn't so happy about Tanya being Christine (or maybe I'm just bitter). Alice was a great choice for Carlotta, she truly is talented. The drama club chairman, Mark Dicelli, is playing Raoul, Christine's childhood friend and love interest. Jessica got the role of Madame Giry, The Phantom's loyal box-keeper at the opera house and Angela got the role of the adult Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter who was a ballerina. Her younger sister Suzy got the role of the younger Meg. Tyler got the role of The Persian, the character that helps Erik escape from Persia during his years there. I was kind of giggling on the inside on how generic his name sounded, _The Persian. _

I met Alice by the dressing rooms after the auditions. She ran to me in a blur of colorful clothes and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe. "Bella! I'm so happy! I got the part!" She said while jumping up and down. As if realizing something, she pulled away. "Hey, why didn't you audition?" she asked me.

"I told Ms Shepard I'd be part of production this time. I didn't want the other female roles," I told her. In the back of my mind, I knew I could play Christine and I knew I could do it better than Tanya but I just couldn't get the guts to ask Ms Shepard to let me try out for it. I didn't have Alice's spunk to pull that off.

"Oh," was all she could say. I know she knew what just went through my mind, but she didn't press it since she knew how stubborn I was. For an actress, I have such low self­-esteem that it's oxymoronic.

* * *

The next day came and as quickly as it did, it passed and soon I found myself once again, in the auditorium painting sets absently as Alice sat on a stool next to me, looking like Alice in Wonderland but with black hair while reading a script. Other than the both of us, it was just Ms Shepard here so far, sitting on the front row, reviewing scripts.

Ms Shepard was a young, enthusiastic drama teacher who just loved life in general. She always wore bright, happy clothes and she always had a smile on her face, unless she acted like someone who had to be mad. She had wavy auburn hair that she wore down with a colorful (and usually floral) scarf as a headband. She also loved those necklaces made from semi-precious gems. She was like a hippie, in a cool, 21st century manner. Hey, at least she's normal.

"Hey Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you run lines with me? I want to do the confrontation scene! I have to control my impulses or else I think my negative feelings towards Tanya will surface and I might maul her," she asked, throwing me those puppy dog eyes which I can't resist and is the sole reason as to why I hate them.

"Alright," I replied reluctantly while I pulled her script towards me so we could share. We turned the page to the confrontation scene: Act 2 Scene 3

And we got lost in the scene from the first line spoken.

* * *

_Alice points at me accusingly, a scowl on her face. __"She's the one behind this! Christine Daae!"_

_I become furious from her statement and retaliate. "How dare you!"_

_Alice looks at me smugly. "I am NOT a fool!" _

_That just angers me more. "You evil woman! How dare you!"_

"_You think I'm blind?" She asks me, raising her eyebrow. _

"_This isn't my fault!" I reply, defending myself. "I don't want any part in this plot!" by then, I'm seething with anger._

_

* * *

  
_

"Bravo! Bravo! You girls were wonderful!"

Alice and I were pulled back into reality with Ms Shepard's happy remark. I cooled down from my fake tirade.

"Bella that was beautiful! Your acting brings me to tears. Oh how you've improved! You were great at portraying Christine! If I hadn't given the role to Tanya, why, I'd give it to you in a heartbeat!" She said, still sounding like she was in complete awe.

"And Alice, you were great! You have spunk and that fire in you! I love it! I _absolutely _love watching both of you! Oh you're great! And once more Bella, if I could hand that role over to you, I would!"

_I _don't think I act that well, that's why I didn't audition—and that was the REAL reason. Despite my dreams of drama school, I still think there are other people who can be better.

I blushed and looked down momentarily, and I looked back up at her. "Oh, uh, no thank you Ms Shepard," I started. "I don't want to take anything away from Tanya."

Tanya is and always will be INTIMIDATING. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side since, for some unknown reason, she already hates me. I also wouldn't want to disappoint Edward since he would be The Phantom. I don't want to give him the misfortune of having to work alongside me.

Ms Shepard shook her head at me sadly. "You're such a sweet girl, it's a shame you didn't audition for other roles. We need good talent like yours for a production as big as this."

Suddenly, she brightened up, as if she thought of a nice alternative. "But how about this," she asked. "I'll make you Tanya's understudy so that in case she can't make it to practice or the show, it'll be you. Is that ok?"

I figured that she wouldn't take no for an answer since nowadays, everyone seems to be as pushy as Alice is, so I just nodded.

She clapped her hands happily. "Excellent!" she said, and she went back to work.

I felt Alice give me a huge (and tight) hug. You know, for a pixie, she is _strong. _

"Bella, I'm so excited!" she said, bouncing on her seat while hugging me. "We're going to be working together, given that we only have one scene where we actually talk to _each other _and it's more of yelling but still! I knew this would happen, that's why I asked you to run lines with me with Ms Shepard nearby," she said smugly.

I pulled away and gave her a disbelieving look. "You planned this?" I hissed.

She didn't seem the least bit fazed by my reaction—almost as if she was expecting it. "Since you didn't audition, I figured I could get you to do it without yourself noticing," she said smugly—again. _Damn that is one smug and smart pixie. _

"I can see that it worked too. I can see the gears turning in your head and I _know _you love what I did for you. Especially since The Phantom is . . . you know," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah," I said dreamily as Edward's face came to mind.

She smirked. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," she said, shaking her head and giggling.

* * *

**So that's chapter 1 of my new story! **

**I hoped you guys liked it and please REVIEW! It's the longest I've written so far with 3000+ words and that does NOT include the 420 word author's note :D (this part not included) **

_**Comments? Suggestions? Guesses as to what will happen next? Put it in a review**_

_**And maybe I'll do it for you ;) **_

_**Hey! That rhymes! (Sorry, shallow happiness)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again everyone! It's me with another update! **

**First of all . . . I would like to thank all the people who took time to put this story and other stories on alert and for taking time to review here and for my other stories as well. I love you guys *hugs***

**Now, *ehem* back to business *serious face on* **

**By the way, I would like to thank ****tigermoonlight67 for her wonderful review! It made my day :D **

**

* * *

  
**

_Stage_

By: writingunderatree

**Chapter 2**

Phantom

_Why would he settle for me?_

"_**I try to smile when I see **_

_**other girls with you, acting like **_

_**everything is okay, but oh, **_

_**do you know how it feels to be so**_

_**in love with someone who**_

_**doesn't even know . . .**_

_**my secret love . . ."**_

_**Secret Love - JoJo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Previously on Stage: _

_I pulled away and gave her a disbelieving look. "You planned this?" I hissed._

_She didn't seem the least bit fazed by my reaction—almost as if she was expecting it. "Since you didn't audition, I figured I could get you to do it without yourself noticing," she said smugly—again. Damn that is one smug and smart pixie. _

"_I can see that it worked too. I can see the gears turning in your head and I know you love what I did for you. Especially since The Phantom is . . . you know," she said in a sing-song voice. _

"_Yeah," I said dreamily as Edward's face came to mind._

_She smirked. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist," she said, shaking her head and giggling. _

_

* * *

_

**Bella's Point of View **

The months passed slowly, one month, then two, on and on until we reached the sixth month already. Production was well underway and would soon be finished. The final show would be in four months.

My days were basically full of studying then heading off to my safe-haven, the auditorium, where we had general rehearsals. We've practiced the whole first act; actually, _they _practiced the whole first act. I was moving around randomly for whatever scene I was needed in because I am just the understudy. I spent most of my time there memorizing lines so I already knew _almost _the whole play.

The practices were either full of a complaining Tanya or her and Edward getting all lovey-dovey. It was sickening. Call me jealous or whatever but seriously, it's just so . . . ugh! Ms Shepard didn't kick out her unbearable ass though, she was too indispensable. She is a good actress after all.

Every time I watch them, I can feel that little green monster that is jealousy course through me. I don't understand why I feel this way. He's not mine, I'm not his girlfriend so why is it that I just can't stand seeing them together? It's like this feeling of wanting something you know you can't have and even if you did have it, you know you don't deserve it. I have this feeling of unfairness and fairness and it's just driving me crazy since I know I want him but I know I don't deserve him. He can get any girl he want, hence why he has Tanya, so why would he settle for less?

Why would he settle for me?

The only rehearsal days I enjoyed were the ones Tanya weren't in. Those were the days when cheerleading and acting just didn't seem to match up—and for that, I am eternally grateful. That meant that I had Edward all to myself all the time since he had no understudy. He already swore to this project—it was his baby.

_Well duh, _I thought. I mean, who can compare to Edward Cullen?

Just as I thought that, the god himself entered the auditorium. He was running to Ms Shepard, not exactly the slow, "shimmering lights around him" entrance that I imagined, but what the hell, he's here and I'm too struck by his presence to care, much more complain.

"Tanya is one lucky bitch to be working with him," I whispered to Alice while watching Edward converse with Ms Shepard.

She nodded. "I agree with you on the bitch part Bella," she whispered back. "But how is she lucky?" she asked with a giggle.

"She has Edward," I replied with a sad sigh. And just as I did that, Ms Shepard turned to me and motioned me over, and then she turned back to Edward. While she wasn't looking, my eyes widened and I looked at Alice as a series of questions popped into my head.

_Did she hear the bitch comment?_

_Did they hear what we were listening about?_

_Am I in trouble!?_

I took a deep breath. _Just suck it up! _

You know what, who cares, this is another golden opportunity that I have to stand next to him and if it's my last, I'm as sure as hell not wasting it!

With that mindset, no matter how pathetic it may sound, I walked hesitantly towards them.

"Ah, here she is!" Ms Shepard said to Edward, pulling me to her side. "Edward, I know you've met Bella from the few times she understudied for Tanya, so you'll be working with her from now on," she said happily.

He smiled. "Nice to see you again Bella," he said. "I hope our working together will go along smoothly."

Oh god. He's talking to me! And I'm not just talking about lines but _talking _talking! Must. Say. Something. Intelligible! "Nice to see you too," I replied, blushing. I wanted to smack myself on the head. _Nice to see you too!? _After all those practices with him I'm _still _a bumbling idiot around him offstage!

Nice one Bella.

Now back to more important matters, if I'm working with Edward, then what happened to Tanya? I voiced out my question.

Edward answered it. "Tanya had a pretty bad accident during cheerleading practice," he said, shaking his head. "She fell of the pyramid and broke her leg in two places. She'll be in a cast in 8-10 weeks so she can't practice. She's in her irritable state so she's in no condition to work and to be working with," he said with a chuckle, Ms Shepard and I laughed along too. "Not to mention that since she's so irritable she keeps on pushing the limits of her leg because she doesn't want to be treated like an invalid. The nurse said it's may take longer than 10 weeks if she keeps pulling that act off," he finished, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. I know he probably felt like a bad boyfriend telling us how bad his girlfriend's acting, but if she wants to put it upon herself to be in a cast for longer than usual, then I have no objections.

I finally coughed out a reasonable response. "That's too bad," I told him. No matter how much of a bitch Tanya may be, no one deserves to break their leg like that. _Yeah, no one deserves to break their leg like that, I broke it like that once before too, and I know I didn't deserve it. Blame it on my chronic klutziness. _

Ok, so maybe she does deserve it and maybe I did deserve it once too? Nah, who cares, who am I to decide who gets what on these types of things?

Besides, I get to work with Edward, so I guess the stars are smiling down on me right now.

"So Bella," Edward's voice broke through my thoughts and I was pulled back to the land of the living. "Do you want to run lines for act one?"

I smiled at him. "Sure!" He led me onstage and grabbed two scripts. We turned to Scene 4: The Labyrinth Underground. I'm not sure how we're supposed to put a boat onstage but I heard the engineers were planning on making the stage open for a pool to fit inside where they could place the boat.

The people from the orchestra weren't here yet, so we settled for singing without accompaniment.

I looked into his eyes and sang:

* * *

_In sleep, he sang to me; _

_In dreams, he came . . . _

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name . . . _

_And do I dream again? _

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera,_

_Is there-- _

_Inside my mind . . . _

Edward started singing as he guided my elbow for us to walk around onstage. We were supposed to wait for the floors to part to reveal the pool and the boat. _I was still constantly wondering how they got the budget to afford that._

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet . . . _

_My power over you grows stronger_

_Yet . . . _

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind . . . _

I sang once more:

_Those who have seen your face,_

_Draw back in fear . . ._

_I am the mask you wear . . ._

Edward sang in reply:

_It's me, _

_They hear_

We sang together:

_Your (my) spirit_

_Your (my) voice,_

_In one combined,_

_The Phantom of the Opera _

_Is there, inside my (your) mind_

Edward sang in a soft voice, singing to me:

_In all your fantasies,_

_You always knew,_

_That man and mystery . . . _he trailed off

I finished his statement for him:

. . . _Were both in you_

We sang together once more:

_And in this labyrinth,_

_Where night is blind, _

_The Phantom of the Opera _

_Is there (here) inside _

_Your (my) mind_

I sang this part by myself, with Edward constantly coaxing me, for me, it was one of the difficult parts. I had to maintain my composure while Edward was around. This song couldn't be more to the point about my feelings for Edward. It's right on track.

_He's here . . ._

_The Phantom of the Opera . . ._

And I start singing a melody, I was sitting on the stage steps and Edward was standing in front of me at an angle where I could see him and at the same time, the audience can see every emotion on his face. He had to project each emotion well since half his face was covered by a mask on performance night. Edward is constantly coaxing me to sing: _Sing my Angel of Music! _He tells me as the song starts sounding more and more extravagant . . .

* * *

We were once more pulled back to reality by a loud applause. I looked up at the audience side and saw that it was already filled with people. They were mostly the people involved in production with a few spectators peeking through the door but they all had the same expression of awe with their slacked jaws and wide eyes.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was beautiful! It makes me want to cry!" Ms Shepard said; wiping an imaginary tear from her eye as the people started applauding. I looked at Edward and he winked at me, I blushed in response to the attention.

Ms Shepard noticed the crowd. "Now, now, back to business people! They need to rehearse some more!" she said, clapping her hands sharply. Everyone dispersed and went back to their assignments. The set designers went back to painting; the dancers back to rehearsing, the singers back to vocalizing and some actors went in groups or pairs to rehearse.

* * *

Rehearsals flew by with Edward around and we just talked and practiced and laughed at each other whenever we made mistakes or got our tongues tied. Jasper and Alice joined in the fun too and we left the auditorium after practice laughing like old friends. It was obviously a first for Edward since Tanya usually drags him away in her evil clutches after Ms Shepard says: "You can go, see you tomorrow!"

We were really getting along well and for the practices that followed for that month. Everything went without a hitch. Sometimes I'd get nervous when Tanya was around to visit Edward and she'd give me the stink eye the whole time.

"Don't worry," Alice reassured me. "She's just jealous that you're working with her Edward and that you are _obviously _better than she is, was or ever will be."

"You're right Alice," I replied, looking at Tanya on her crutches, desperately clinging on to Edward as if she was the invalid she didn't want to be called. _How pathetic. _

Now that Tanya's out of my hair, which is a relief not only for me, but for everyone working on this production—except maybe for Edward who seems like he still misses her around, I have other things to worry about—like kissing Edward Cullen.

It's not just that innocent peck on the forehead or on the cheek, I have to _kiss _him. A full blown kiss that would make my day and definitely make Tanya hate my guts—even if it is just acting.

I get to kiss him.

I should be fainting right now . . .

Nope! I will not faint! _At least not now, I'll do it when I get home. _

"Hey Bella," Edward said to me, his hand on my shoulder. _Speaking of which, here he is now. _"Ms Shepard's calling us. She wants us to go over scene 5," he rolled his eyes.

"Why the glum face?" I asked him.

"It's only the first time you're doing this one. Tanya and I have been doing it more times than I could count. Ms Shepard always says there's something missing so we should do extra well to make up for whatever it is."

"Um . . . what is _it?" _

He shrugged and rolled his eyes again. "I don't know and she doesn't know either. All she said was that she'll know it when she sees it."

"Oh, ok," was all I said.

He draped his arm casually around my shoulders. _Swoon. _"Yeah, but it's my first time doing it with you, let's not screw it up, I'm getting tired of repeating it and singing the song over and over again. I actually find myself singing it in the shower from Last Song Syndrome!"

I giggled. "You sing in the shower?"

He whispered in my ear, his hot breath fanning my neck. _I've never been this close to him before. _"Let's just pretend you didn't hear that, ok?" he said with a wink.

I laughed. "Whatever you say," I replied as he steered us towards the stage. I tried to rack my brain for any memory of scene 5. _Dammit! I remember almost every scene except scene 5!_

_**Maybe it's because you haven't done it yet. **_

_Good point. _

We headed onstage and Edward angled himself looking towards the back with his profile still visible to me and the audience. I sat awkwardly in the place where the boat was supposed to be. Ms Shepard was seated at the very front, ready to scrutinize each movement while I skimmed over the scene quickly, getting a gist of it while Edward was internalizing.

_So I sing here . . ._

_And my back has to be against Edward's chest with_ his arms wrapped around me.

_Oh god._

I took deep, steady breaths as Edward sang first, playing the accompaniment with the song like he was supposed to.

_Did I mention he also played the piano?  
_

_

* * *

_

_I have brought you _

_To the seat of sweet music's throne_

_To this kingdom where all must pay_

_Homage to music . . ._

_Music . . ._

_You have come here for one purpose_

_And one alone . . . _

_Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me,_

_To serve, to sing,_

_For my music . . ._

_My music . . . _He looked at me then with his smoldering eyes. _It's like he can make them smolder on command!_

_I probably looked like I was in a trance, which was the point. I was supposed to look lulled and hypnotized by his voice, and his words. And knowing myself, since that is Edward Freaking Cullen singing over there, I didn't find that part very hard. I chanced a look at the audience once he turned back to the organ; they had that glazed over dreamy look in their eyes too. It's good to know I'm not the only one. _

_There was a beat of pure silence as he got up and the accompaniment was taken over by the orchestra. _

_He sang softly, the mood drastically changing. He was drawing closer and closer to me with each line sung:_

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation . . ._

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . ._

_Silently, the senses_

_Abandon their defenses . . . _

_He held out his hand to me and I stood up, still in my trance-like state. _

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor,_

_Grasp it, sense it—tremulous and tender . . _. I was looking around in awe.

He cupped my chin and turned my face towards him._ Turn your face away from the garish light of day . . . _

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light—_

_And listen to the music of the night . . . _he let go of my hand and just . . .let loose, in the most theatrical sense of the term.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, _I closed my eyes_ let your spirit start to soar! _

_And you'll live, as you've never lived before . . . _I walked towards him and took his hand again as he guided me.

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you . . ._

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . ._

_Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, _

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight—_

_The darkness of the music of the night . . . _

He let go of my hand and once again _let loose._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul take you where you long to be, _Another long beat of silence as we walked toward me

He cupped my chin and I stared at those depthless green orbs

_Only then, can you belong with me . . ._

He turned me around and held me to his chest as he sang again. I could feel the rumbling coming from his chest.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! _I leaned my head back against my shoulder with my eyes closed.

_Touch me; _he pulled my hand up to touch his cheek. _Trust me; _I turned around, my hand still on his cheek.

_Savor each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin, _He pulled me again and was guiding me.

_Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write—_

_The power of the music of the night . . . _

He led me to this place where, on the show itself, a wax figure of myself; wearing a wedding gown would be.

I fainted upon seeing it (I was acting of course). I felt Edward carry me off to somewhere in the middle of the stage where the bed was supposed to be. I felt him lay me down on the floor gently as he sang to me and caressed my cheek.

_You alone can make my song take flight—_

_Help me make the music of the night . . ._

_

* * *

_

"That was wonderful!" Ms Shepard screamed, once we finished. Everyone was clapping (again), Edward pulled away and I opened my eyes and blushed (again).

"I finally see what's missing!" she said, going towards us. "You don't have to repeat it," she added, satisfied.

Edward sighed in relief. "What was missing?" He asked her. She looked at us with a smug smile as she linked arms with each of us, leading us backstage.

"It's the chemistry of course,' she said, unhooking her arms from ours and pushing me towards Edward, causing me to fall into his arms as he caught me and held me to his chest to keep me from falling over again. Ms Shepard continued speaking: "You and Bella have that strong undeniable chemistry when you act that I just can't see with Tanya. You may not feel it, but it's there and the audience can see it as well and, of course, that's what matters," she finished with a knowing smile. She turned back to the students and stood in the middle of the stage."You can all go now!" she told everyone. Her voice seemed to bounce off of every surface in the auditorium. "Practice is over for today but make sure you're back bright and early tomorrow! It's Saturday practice, people!" she said happily.

Everyone groaned. They didn't want to join the production team but some did it for the extra credit needed for graduation and it would also look good for their college applications.

Edward and I walked out with everyone else and I noticed that something was off. Tanya wasn't sitting on the bench outside the auditorium like she normally did. I checked my watch, it was 5:00. She's usually here at 4:45 eating a salad or flipping through a magazine.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Tanya?" I asked him. "Isn't she usually here by now?"

He sighed. "Tanya deemed it fit that she go home with Kate after cheerleading practice ends at 4:30. She didn't want to wait up for a ride anymore when she could get one with her sister."

"Oh," was all I could say. Kate is Tanya's sister and they're both in cheerleading but I guess since Tanya's off the squad due to her injury, they just go home together instead.

We walked to our vehicles in silence. It wasn't awkward anymore—being next to him. It was actually quite comfortable—a silence between friends.

_Yeah, we're friends and I'm proud to admit that to myself now. _

_

* * *

_

**So there you go! Chapter 2! Yay!**

**It's long too and I'm proud of it! (8 pages) It did take a while though, so sorry :D **

**I hoped you guys liked it so please REVIEW! Please? *pout***

_**Comments? Suggestions? Guesses as to what will happen next? Put it in a review**_

_**And maybe I'll do it for you ;) **_


End file.
